Deformity
by XEMblue
Summary: "I'm surprised you're not scared. Do you know who I am?" the devil grimaced at her. "There are a lot more things scarier than you," she answered making the devil shocked. Silent-shipping.


_Black Ice_ is currently on hiatus. I personally don't like typing my stories through LibreOffice since it messes up my chapters, making it difficult to read. Anyways, I had this one-shot in my mind for quite some time.

Rated M for torture and sexual content.

_Deformity_

* * *

The dungeon was lit by several candles, making the long corridor and prison bars somewhat visible. Each chamber room had one tiny, open window making the dungeon cold. Hearing the screams of an agonized woman woke up the demon. Opening his royal blue eyes slowly, he never felt such fatigue in his entire life. He moved his hand to try to wipe his eyes to get a clear vision, yet to no avail his hands were chained to the wall. In a standing position, he shook his head and looked down to see that his ankles were, also, chained to the wall. Feeling pain, angry, and confused, he heard the woman scream again. Checking his surrounds he realized he was a locked chamber.

Seto Kaiba was a powerful demon. People never knew he was actually one. What they could see was a human being born with a monster personality. Deep down inside, very few people like himself could see the demon. It was unusual for a human being to be born brunette with blue eyes. Sharp horns of what looked to be animal of an impala were above his head. The black wings on his back were dragon-like. His tail wrapped around his waist. Seto Kaiba was not a human being. He was the devil and had no idea how he got there.

The screams have stopped and he heard footsteps of 'thud' walking down the aisle. Glancing up, he saw a man grimaced at him. Seto Kaiba noticed it was Honda. How in the hell did Honda get a hold of him?

"Seems you're awake," Honda smirked as he unlocked the prison bars. Seto threw him death glares since it was useless struggling against the chains.

"What they hell do you want with me?" the pissed off Devil said.

"I know you're the devil. I captured you to study your blood and power," Honda threw a heavy blow to Seto's lower abdomen.

Seto lowered his head, feeling the punch go right through him. Honda took a syringe, grabbed Seto's right arm, and slid the needle in his bicep. Seto hissed feeling the thick needle going through his skin. Then, Seto made fists feeling the needle go deeper. Looking up at Honda, Honda slowly pulled the pump back, filling the tube with an unusual blue blood. Once the tube filled to the max, Honda quickly pulled the needle out, letting the devil bleed.

"What an unusual color you have. No wonder people call you the devil," Honda laughed as he covered the needle with a cap.

Seto smirked, "Are you going to inject yourself with my blood?"

"I need to run some tests," Honda laughed as he walked away, locking the prison bars behind him.

* * *

Feeling a cold hand against his cheek made stir. He kept his eyes closed and let the hand gently caress him. Whoever was touching him had no idea what they were in for. Snapping his eyes open, he got a hold of the wrist and sank his fangs deep. He heard her winced, but concentrated for she did not struggle against him. What an obedient girl, he pondered as he eyes slowly made in contact with hers for she just stood there in front of him.

Seto's noticed she was short stature, had long, auburn-color hair that was up to her waist, her eyes were the color of honey with hint of peridot. Studying her face, she had two black eyes, a bruise on her left cheek, cuts on her right cheek, and her hair was a mess. Noticing her body, she had bruises, cuts, burns and wounds from her arms down to her feet. There was an iron collar around her neck. She stayed in silence as he continued to drink her blood, however, for she did not know was that poison ran through his blood. Using his fangs as a syringe, he started to inject his poison right through her blood. Whoever she was, Seto did not care for she will regret touching him. Sucking her blood made his eyes widened in excitement. Her blood was exquisite for this was his first time sinking his fangs into a being.

"I apologize for touching you," she bowed her head as his fangs bit deep in her, "I just wanted to heal some of your wounds. Even though I don't know the reason for you being here, I can assure you that I will help you excape. I promise you."

Seto let go of the girl's wrist as she gently began to wrap her wrist with a cloth.

"How can you make such a promise to me when you can't even safe yourself?" Seto laughed at her as she stayed quiet.

Her eyes looking right back at him, but not really. Seto was so confused. It was almost as if she was blind. She closed her eyes for she could not tell him that she has made many attempts to run away, however, when she got far away from the palace, she would just end up getting caught. The last time she ran away far, Honda had blinded her and put a the collar on her.

"I'm surprised you're not scared. Do you know who I am?" Seto grimaced at her.

"There are a lot more things scarier than you," she answered making the devil shocked.

"Like what?" he was curious to know.

"Darkness," she answered making Seto think.

"What is your name and what do you mean by darkness?" Seto liked where the conversation was going, even though he did not tell her she was poisoned.

"My name is Shizuka Kawai. I see darkness everyday, when I go to sleep and when I wake up. What is yours?" Shizuka wanted to know more.

"My name is Seto Kaiba," he answered taking into account that she is blind.

"Rumors say that you're the devil. Is it true?" she was curious to know.

"Maybe. What's your preference after I bit you?"

"May I touch you again?" she asked.

"Why? Are you a masochist?"

"Are you a sadist? I just want to know what you look like."

Seto grinned at the question about being a sadist. Surely, he loved being in control, and biting her made him think if she really was a masochist,"By touching me?"

She nodded as she grabbed tape, tore a piece and placed it on the cloth, "Will you attack me again?"

"Maybe?" his tail twitched making him eager.

"Are you teasing me?" she giggled.

"Maybe." he replied.

"I didn't mind you biting me. I understand that you were only trying to defend yourself," she responded making him realize that she is not a bad person.

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

She touched his face and study him. Knowing that he had fangs made her realized that he was not a human being, but disguised as one. Traveling her hands above his hand, she could feel the long horns.

"You can feel them?" he felt her hands gently travel.

"Yes," she replied as he unhooked his tail and wrapped it slowly circling her waist, pulling her close to him.

Seto pondered what she would look like without the damages. However, he hard time picturing her without the wounds.

"You have a tail?"

"You can feel that, too? Everyone, including Honda can't see the **real** me for I am the devil. Very few demons who disguise themselves as humans can, including their demon wives. However, I wonder what makes you so special," Seto did not let go his tail for he liked the skin to skin contact.

"I was close to death once until Honda bought me from the camp. He assured me that he was going to keep me safe from harm's way. Being a fool for believing him, I am nothing but a stress-reliving tool," her eyes looked down making Seto feel pity for her.

"I should go make you something to eat," she put a small smile on her face changing the subject.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Seto said feeling hungry unwrapping his tail.

She bowed and took off to go cook.

* * *

Two months have passed, and Marik and Bakura were still in search for their Prince. They had no clue how the Prince disappeared and there were no clues anywhere. Even the animals they talked to had no idea. Their wives had stayed back home. Yuki and Yume were twin sisters and now demons. Marik had found Yuki along with Bakura finding Yume at the same camp. They assured the girls their protection, and they proved them trustworthy that they ended getting married. They remembered that their Prince was a bit zealous at the fact that they had found their companions, but never spoke of it. However, Marik noticed when their Prince would look at them from afar, he could see it the Prince's eyes that he hated being alone.

Marik and Bakura never spoke to their Prince about their relationships with their wives since they knew it would bother him.

"Still no sign," Bakura said as they both stopped sprinting.

They heard ruffling in the bushes as a girl popped out.

"Are you Marik and Bakura?" the girl asked hoping it was them.

"Yes, and you are?" Bakura asked wondering how the girl knew their name.

"Seto Kaiba told me about you two, and since Honda is away at the moment, I managed to go on a search hunt. My name is Shizuka. Please follow me for Seto Kaiba is in endanger," she told them as she began to walk in the direction where Seto was being held captive.

"How do we know to trust you?" Marik was curious.

"You're demons like Seto, right?" She asked.

"I will follow you. Bakura go get the carriage," Marik ordered as Bakura nodded as Marik and Shizuka took off.

* * *

Marik helped Shizuka take the shackles off of Seto. Losing his energy made the devil fatigue that he couldn't walk. Shizuka had proved to Marik that she just wanted to help. Marik noticed that she was in love with their Prince. Marik felt bad for she was just a slave who had to be abused by her captor. He and Bakura made a vow to never hit their wives and just by studying Shizuka's skin made his heart ached if Yuki ever was wounded. Women were usually defenseless, and this young lady had the courage to escape and luckily find them.

Marik threw Seto's arm around the back of his shoulders and Shizuka did the same for support. Seto could barely walk. She touched his forehead and noticed he was running a fever. Can demons get sick, she pondered. Bakura had the carriage door open, and Seto was shivering from the fever. The air surrounding them began to get cold as small white particles began to fall from the sky. Shizuka grabbed a blanket that was wrapped around her body and tossed it over Seto to give him warmth. Seto pulled the cover and was struggling to open his eyes.

"Shh... rest," she whispered as she began to caress his cheek, which was one of his favorite things from her.

Marik witnessed the scenery and saw that Seto had a very small smirk on his face. Confusion ran through Marik's mind. Was Seto liking the idea that he was now free, or did he grow a heart for her? Seto Kaiba was always a mystery to people when it came to emotions. Seto always gave people the cold shoulder. However, the aura was different. It didn't feel like that with Shizuka in the presence. The young lady must have taking care of Seto.

Shizuka stopped and lowered her head down, gently kissing the Devil's lips. Marik walked away to give them privacy. Shizuka felt a tear slide down her cheek. The devil was now set free as she continued to be a slave. The was more thing she wanted to the devil, but she knew she could never tell him the three little words. Seeing Seto close his eyes, she knew he fell asleep in an instant. Looking at the other seats, she saw another blanket. Grabbing it, she placed it on top of Seto, got out of the carriage and closed the door.

"Thank you for helping us and him. We will be leaving now. Are you going to be alright?" Bakura asked concerned for her since Marik told him what he saw.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she lied knowing that Honda was going to do more damage.

"Very well," Marik said as they took off, leaving a brokenhearted girl.

* * *

A week has passed and Shizuka was bound to the wall. Honda abused the hell out of her. She was in the same position as when the Devil had first arrived. Now since the Devil was set free, Honda made sure he took out his anger at her even though she told him she had no idea how he was set free. Not knowing how the devil manage to escape was clueless to him. The girl was blind, yet she did not have any keys to the shackles. So, he wondered if Seto made a fool out of him. Whatever the reason, he still had the devil's blood in the tube.

Standing in front of Shizuka made him even more brute. She was cold, her lips were chapped, she had more wounds and bruises than ever and was spitting out blood. Twisting his hand in her hair, he yanked it, and pulled the syringe out. Sliding the needle deep within her neck, made her eyes widen and scream in fear. Tears formed as he pulled the pumped out noticing she had the same color blood as the devil's.

"Well, judging from your blood looks like I don't need the devil. You'll make an excellent specimen," he pulled the syringe out and capped the needle.

How did Seto manage to get his blood into her, she wondered, yet grateful that she had his blood running through her veins. Honda was not pleased at the idea. Did they have sex while he was gone? No, it was impossible. How in the world did she have Seto's blood? Sending a fist right into her stomach, she coughed and knocked out.

He study the tube and was very offended that she got his blood first before he could run some tests. He had a meeting and business to attend to which lasted for two months. However, when he came back last week, Seto was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Shizuka laid in her chamber asleep.

"Well, I have no idea how you got his blood in you. I take it you're a whore," Honda walked away, as she just stayed there unconscious.

* * *

Seto was very upset that Shizuka did not tag along with him. However, the idea of her having that iron collar made him wondered if it had anything to do with it. It took him about a week to get healed. She had saved his life, and now he was ready to go save her. Get her life out of danger before Honda did anymore damage, possibly kill her.

"Marik, Bakura, take me to where she is located this instant. Her life is in danger," Seto grabbed his trench coat as Marik and Bakura bowed and prepared to get the horses and carriage.

* * *

Seto's heart ached for her, and he could no longer deny his feelings for her. Shizuka made her emotions to him very obvious for she, too, was in love with him. She took care of him and even managed to keep her promise to him. Plus, his poison was running through her veins.

"It's all your fault. You made her like this," Honda blamed it on the devil as Shizuka was in shackles, her knees bent on the floor, her body was completely naked and defective. Her head didn't move, almost as if she was dead. She looked like she was on crucifix. Her arms were spread out like she was in the letter 'T'. It broke Seto's heart to see her this way, and he wanted to cover her body up.

"Did you know that I took her eyesight away? Did you know that iron collar has kept from running away? Yes, the last time she ran away, I captured her, made her blind, and attached the collar on her. The collar is actually bomb. So, you see, if I don't find her in her cage, I will activate the bomb," Honda added with a smirk.

Now that explained everything. No wonder she stayed quiet. She tried to obtain her freedom so many times, and the last time she left was to find Bakura and Marik for him as promised.

"As a matter of fact, did you know she had the same type of blood as you?" Honda asked making Seto punch him in the stomach.

"Yes, I did," Seto laughed as Honda hugged his stomach, dropping the keys.

Seto grabbed the keys, opened the prison bars and quickly ran to her. He swiftly began to unlock her chains as Marik and Bakura held Honda down, looking away from Seto and Shizuka.

"Marik, the syringe should be in one of his pockets, be sure to give him a taste of _**my**_ blood," Seto unlocked the shackle from her left wrist, and she was about to fall right on the floor when Seto caught her. He quickly took off his coat, wrapped her in it tightly, and walked towards Honda. Shizuka didn't move, but Seto couldn't believe that she was still alive. It made him happy on the inside. He had to give her a lot of credit to take all that abuse from Honda, managed to find Marik and Bakura along with risking her life.

Marik stabbed the needle into Honda, pushed the pump down, leaving the needle alone. Bakura laughed, "You're going to regret it!"

Both men let go of Honda as Honda felt burning all over.

"You see my blood happens to be poison, and I can control it. Unfortunately for you, just like Bakura said, you're going to regret it. It will torture you horrendous, and there is no cure for it. You're going to die a slow, torturous death," Seto grinned evilly at Honda as Honda's eyes widen in horror seeing Seto's true form. He looked at Marik and Bakura and noticed that they too were demons. Marik had horns like an ox, and Bakura had horns like ram. They all looked very cryptic and Honda looked at this hand and realized it was melting from the outside very slowly. He began to scream for his life as he ran to his room.

Bakura followed Honda as so did Marik. That's when Honda grabbed the remote and was about to push it, until Marik sliced his hand off. Bakura caught the flying hand, threw the hand like a frisbee right into Honda's forehead, making him fall back and melt slowly to death. Marik crushed the remote and the collar slid off her neck. A black, circular mark was on her neck which made Seto even more upset.

"You're free, Shizuka. Now to take you home with me," Seto whispered to her while she cuddle to him showing a sign that was moving.

* * *

Yuki and Yume had nursed Shizuka back to health. Yuki and Yume were shocked to see her when Seto had told them to care for her for he had business to attend to. They couldn't believe she was in such an ugly state, but it did take about two weeks for her to get back to normal. All the wounds have disappeared, almost as if she never got abused. Her energy came back, and she was smiling and playing with the girls. However, they were sad to know that she was blind. However, everyone loved her cooking, and whatever they could teach her she manage to catch on quickly.

The two girls had to admit that Shizuka was beautiful. They could tell in the Prince's eyes that he felt the same way, too. They told their husbands, and they agreed as well. Shizuka was a catch, and were happy that Seto finally found someone to love.

On the other hand, Seto was reading trying to figure out how to get Shizuka's eyesight back, and so far no luck at all. A knock on the door interrupted his reading.

"Come in," Seto turned the page.

"I heard about your situation," Yami Yugi said.

Yami Yugi was another devil no one wanted to mess with. He had power just like Seto, except his horns was just as crazy as his hair. He had antlers like deer. Yami Yugi was the only demon that Seto could consider a rival.

"I didn't expect you to show up," Seto closed his book and leaned back.

"Let me get straight to the point," Yugi said making Seto's eyes widened.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Bite her, and extract her blood. If you want her vision to come back, her neck and tit should suffice. I had to do the same for my wife, and it worked," Yugi advised making Seto blush a little.

"Thanks for the tip," Seto stood up and looked out his window to see Shizuka playing with the girls as they made flower crowns.

"You're welcome," Yugi left.

Seto started to think about why she didn't get her eyesight back when he did bite her. The only logical reason was because it wasn't on the sensitive areas that Yami Yugi suggested.

* * *

"We got you a present," Yuki exclaimed in excitement. Yume was gleaming.

"What is it?" since Shizuka couldn't see, a box was handed on her lap.

"Open it," said Yume.

Shizuka opened the box and grabbed the first item. They were two long things that were made of silk. She tilted her head, "what is it?"

"We'll only tell if you promise to wear it for Prince Seto," Yuki smirked.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Shizuka was a little worried.

"Like it? HE'LL LOV E IT!" Yume and Yuki yelled overjoyed.

Grabbing the second item from the box, she felt the iteam had four wires stitched in the material. Two were half circles, and the other two were one on each side of the hem. It wasn't long, but felt a zipper running through. The next one was a pair of what felt like panties, except it had an opening on the bottom. Last but not least, were... she couldn't make out what it was since it had lace, and four two straps dangling.

"That's a garter belt to hold your thigh highs in place. You have crotchless panties along with the corset. We thought a soft pink would suit your taste. Wear it and ask Seto if he loves it. We promise you that you won't regret it," Yuki suggested as Shizuka nodded.

The girls left the room to give Shizuka privacy.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shizuka was concerned as Seto sat next to her, his tail wrapped around her right leg, his arms around her petite waist.

"Shizuka, how would you feel about me biting you in your sensitive areas?" Seto was blunt to ask. She turned around and was blushing like an apple.

"Would that make my eyesight return?" she asked kindly.

"Well, I have to bite you and elicit your blood," Seto said, which made her excited, "By the way, I have a confession to tell you, and I understand if you run away I promise not to hunt you down."

Shizuka could tell by his tone of voice that something was bothering him, and whatever he was going to confess to her might be breaking not only his heart but hers as well. Even though being blind wasn't too bad, her eyes matched his, nodding to give him the okay.

"When I bit you, I injected my poison in your blood stream," Seto put his face in his hands not wanting her to see how guilty he felt. Shizuka was a bit taken back, but at the same time decided to put herself in his shoes. He was only defending himself, and after being told by him what happened to Honda, he could have killed her either slowly, or instantly. She smiled, got on on his lap and gently took his hands away. Cupping his face with her hands, she used her thumbs to caress his cheeks. He slid his tail around her waist.

"Forgive me?" he plead looking into her eyes as she nodded in agreement with smile.

Feeling the guilt being lifted made him happy. Then, he noticed her robe was in the way.

"What's with the robe?" Seto didn't like that the robe was in the way between them. He loved the feel of her skin.

"Oh. Yuki and Yume told me to wear this outfit, but I feel so... not myself. Ummm... I hope you like it," Shizuka blushed making Seto raise an eyebrow.

"Stand up," Seto ordered, dispersing his tail.

She obeyed. He grabbed one of the ends of the bow and slowly pulled it. The bow dissolved, and he untied the robe. Letting the robe fall on the floor, Shizuka blushed bright red and looked away. Never in her life she felt so exposed. She could feel the warmth from the heater blowing on her, which sent shivers down her spine. Things got quiet, and the thoughts of regret filled her mind.

"If you don't like it, I'll put something-" Seto cut her off by intertwining his hand with hers. Using his other hand to pull her close to him, she could feel something hard against her thigh. As if she could blush even redder, she felt Seto's lips on hers.

"I love it," he smiled as Shizuka felt her heart melt.

Seto sat on his bed, sitting up and pulled Shizuka onto his lap. She sat on his lap and felt her heart pounding. "May I touch you sexually?" he asked her as she felt his tail wrap around her petite waist.

There was no use of escaping. She looked at him and nodded. She's been wanting to see him since the first day they met, and now he's going to cure her. Tilting her head to the side exposed her neck. He opened his mouth, pulled her close and gently sank his canines in. She closed her eyes and let the pain control her, yet it felt so pleasurable at the same time. Not wanting to intake too much of her blood, he let his right hand trail down to the left cup of her pink corset, and pull it down. Her tit got hard from being unclothe as he lowered his head, placed her tit into his mouth and sank his fangs in her one more time gently imbibing her blood. It made him hard that she began to make small movements on his torso, sliding back and forth. Seto couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to make love to her so bad that he unzip his pants, pulled out, rose her hips up not letting his mouth let go, and gently slid himself inside her. She screamed as a tear fell from her eye, and Seto's eyes widened by her tightness. Not moving, she stayed still. He let go her tit, gently licked the marks, and positioned himself better. He was so tall, that he looked down at her. She gasped at the sight of him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're handsome?" she blushed.

"Plenty, but I was waiting for the one. Luckily, I met her, bit her, poisoned her, saved her, marked her and now have her," Seto smirked down at her as she kissed his lips.

"I see that you got your eyesight back. Has anyone ever told you how exquisite you look?" he added couldn't believe how radiant she was.

"Never," she stated.

"Well, you are," Seto smiled down at her as she thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

Then, she began to move up and down on him slowly, taking the pain with her. Drops of blood spilled out from her flower from breaking her virginity, but she didn't mind that and neither did he. They were both happy. She began to pump faster as Seto grabbed her hips and helped her. She felt so good inside that Seto laid down arched his back, expand his wings and came in her. He looked at her as arched her back and a pair small black angel-like wings blossomed on her back. When she adjusted herself, Seto noticed she had a pair of replica horns like him, but smaller.

"You're an immortal just like me," Seto smiled as she smiled back.

"I feel honored that you chose me... I love you," Shizuka put her hand over his heart.

"I'm a lucky demon to have found my wife," Seto kissed her lips.

"We got married?" the thought of Seto being her husband fluttered her heart.

"It was part of our rendezvous," Seto winked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so ecstatic," she beamed as he placed his hands on her hips.

"So am I, my love" he kissed her forehead, then her lips. She kissed back making them the happiest demons alive.

* * *

_End_

I loved this one shot compared to my story, _Black Ice_. Pardon my grammar. _**Happy New Year!**_

XEMblue


End file.
